


Very little can you learn on a Friday with a calm sea

by TacticalBisexualWritter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalBisexualWritter/pseuds/TacticalBisexualWritter
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos has a huge crush on two of her classmates.Shame they are totally naive to the looks and smiles she throws at them.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Very little can you learn on a Friday with a calm sea

Pyrrha was unable to concentrate on her homework. How in the hell was she supposed to do so while having the cutest two students in Beacon with her? She could feel her blush build up in her cheeks and in the tip of her nose. Her session in the library seemed completely hopeless since, for every five minutes, she had to spend two just contemplating their faces.  
  
Jaune's confused face when confronted with a math problem he can't understand, with one lock of his blonde hair resting softly over, and caressing his nose. Pyrrha could have sworn that scenery belonged to a renaissance painting.  
  
Also, avoiding getting distracted was impossible! Because Ruby was sitting on the other side of the table, and there was no way that Pyrrha could avoid being mesmerized by how happy she looked when she resolved whatever exercise she was doing. Ruby's smile was a Panacea for her.  
  
Sometimes they stopped attending to their tasks and started to play with each other, between whispers and giggles, they used erasers, little pieces of paper, or whatever they could find that was enough for a pastime.  
  
A dumb smile started showing on Pyrrha's blushed face, as she watched those two's two eyes shine with whatever thing they did.  
  
Pyrrha had to had been a saint in a past life, to be blessed with two precious little angels like them.  
  
Only a thought stopped her from admiring those two dorks for a moment.  
  
And that was the desire of sharing with them how they made her feel... She sighed returning to her homework.  
  
  



End file.
